Fuera del cielo
by paolamendoza
Summary: NOVELA ERÓTICA. "Vuelvo a nacer cada vez que pasas la noche conmigo".
1. Chapter 1

**Never had much faith in love or miracles**

**Never wanna put my heart on the line**

* * *

Había demasiado vodka adentro de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir cada cosa que sucedía en mí con mucha claridad. Levanté mis manos, y aunque sabía que estaban quietas las vi temblar sin poder distinguir mis dedos.

Unos labios se posaron por mi cuello, sensación que me hizo estremecer y sonreír.

– ¿Estás bien, Kari?- miré a TK a los ojos. Nos hallábamos, hasta donde alcanzaba a recordar, adentro de su auto bebiendo como estudiantes que no quieren ser atrapados a la hora del receso en la escuela, frente a algún parque lejos de mi dormitorio.

Me moví torpemente hasta su asiento, crucé mis piernas, sentándome de frente a él y lo agarré del cuello. Takeru sonrió y lo besé con muchas ganas siguiendo los impulsos de mi alcoholizado cuerpo. Me tomó por la cintura, metiendo sus manos dentro de mi blusa, rozando deliciosamente mi piel que provocó un calor emanar desde mis pies hasta la cabeza. Deslicé mis dedos por su camisa, sin dejar de besarlo, y desabotonó su pantalón.

– Espera, espera.- me detuvo mientras bajaba, con besos, por su cuello.- No aquí.- dijo y me alcé un poco para verlo mejor. La cabeza me daba vueltas.- Vamos a mi casa.

Condujo por encima del límite de velocidad y yo ni siquiera lo sentí. El aire se colaba, frío y húmedo, por la ventana, golpeando mi rostro bruscamente. Sabía que mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y ni siquiera me importaba. A decir verdad, no estaba muy consciente de lo que iba a hacer… o eso me decía a mí misma.

Me voltee de reojo para ver a TK, quien mantenía firmes sus manos en el volante, cuando bajaba un brazo para jalar la palanca de cambios noté que temblaba lentamente y me pregunté si él querría hacerlo y a qué se deberían sus nervios.

Llegamos al, no tan pequeño, departamento del rubio. Ni siquiera se atrevió a encender las luces, simplemente me tomó de la mano y me condujo por un pasillo largo hasta su habitación, haciendo que me golpeara con varios muebles en el camino. Finalmente entramos, el piso era ese material similar a la madera en color claro. Tenía una cama king size al centro con un bonito respaldo negro de piel. Las paredes eran blancas, el acolchado y almohadas eran de diversos tonos de azul que contrastaban con las persianas grises. Había dos mesitas negras a cada lado, frente a ésta, colgada en una pared, una pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas con un bien equipado sistema de videojuegos.

TK me empujó levemente, pegándose atrás de mí, al ver que no me movía. Me besó el cuello y fue desabotonando mi blusa. Me giré y levanté su camisa haciendo que nuestras prendas cayeran al piso.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres, Kari?- volvió a preguntarme y me detuve a mirarlo un momento.

Era la primera vez que salía con él. Tenía poco tiempo conociéndolo y lo más que sabía es que era el hermano de Matt, el hombre por el que había perdido la cabeza hacía años. Era una locura entregare mi virginidad a Takeru Ishida, considerando que aún tenía sentimientos por Yamato; contradecía todas mis reglas, mis creencias, principios y aún así quería hacerlo.

Y no podía culpar al alcohol, cuyos estragos habían desaparecido hacía rato.

Enredé mis dedos por su nunca, abrazando su cuello y pegué mi cuerpo, poniéndome de puntitas para besarlo. TK me sujetó de la cintura y me fue arrastrando hasta que tropecé contra la cama en la que me senté. Él se inclinó besándome el cuello y me volví loca. Era un placer desbordante lo que estaba sintiendo y sabía que la acción apenas había comenzado. Volví a desabotonar su pantalón y rocé su miembro erecto por encima del bóxer haciéndolo gemir. Se movió para quitarse ambas prendas y aproveché para hacer lo mismo conmigo, deshaciéndome de la ropa que me quedaba.

Un momento de lucidez me golpeó dejándome ver que estaba desnuda, por primera vez, frente a un hombre.

Un hombre que no amaba.

Empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en mis piernas, los nervios burbujearon dentro de mi estómago haciéndome temblar. TK se acomodó sobre mí, sin penetrarme aún, y siguió besándome, ésta vez más lentamente.

Apagué mi mente, apagué mi consciencia, apagué mi moralidad y me dejé seducir por sus caricias, por su aliento a tequila y cigarro. Acaricié su espalda con mucha delicadeza mientras él me besaba los hombros. Toqué su abdomen, bien formado, el vello de su pecho hasta atraer su rostro a mi boca y besarlo. Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, masajearon mis senos, acarició mis pezones, mi cuello, mi espalda…

¡Dios, me estaba quemando!

Había tanto calor entre nosotros que era como pasar una hora sentada bajo el sol veraniego sin una sombrilla o algo que me cubriera.

– Eres perfecta.- susurró cerca de mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

Bajó sus dedos hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a masajearme con dos de sus dedos en mi zona íntima. Tuve que arquearme hacia atrás pues su caricia fue inesperada y lo sentí sonreír contra mi pecho. Siguió explorando con sus largos dedos cada rincón de mi expuesta-por-primera-vez vagina. Me aferré a su espalda arañándolo un poco pero como por acuerdo tácito no le dimos importancia. Justo cuando mi cuerpo se contrajo y estaba a punto de explotar él se detuvo y me miró. Mi respiración apenas y lograba hacer entrar oxígeno a mis pulmones y fui incapaz de hablar para pedirle que siguiera.

TK estiró un brazo y abrió un pequeño cajón de la mesita de al lado sacando un paquetito metálico y abriéndolo con cuidado. Se puso el condón frente a mí y el espectáculo me pareció majestuoso. Nuevamente se acomodó y acarició mi cabello, quitando un mechón que me cubría un ojo. Nos miramos, sonreímos y lo besé.

Me penetró con cuidado, demasiado quizás, que pude sentirlo entrar completamente. El dolor que me causó logró que se me escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas y jalé su cabello sin darme cuenta. Takeru me sujetó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo que iba aumentando cada segundo. Rasguñé su espalda incontables veces logrando únicamente proferir gemidos y sonidos inentendibles.

– ¿Te estoy lastimando?- preguntó, besando mi oído, pero sin detenerse. Negué con la cabeza y lo tomé del rostro para besarlo.

Su lengua recorrió la mía con frenesí. Acarició mi paladar y su saliva, lejos de provocarme asco, me excitó aún más. TK me dio esa clase de beso que permanece grabado en la mente y las sensaciones de una chica por mucho, mucho tiempo. Esa clase de beso que te descoloca y hace que el tiempo y el espacio sean conceptos desconocidos. TK me besó como yo quería ser besada: con pasión, con deseo, con necesidad…

Levantó el rostro y nos miramos. Acaricié sus mejillas, raspándome deliciosamente con su barba. No me percaté en qué momento fue disminuyendo el ritmo hasta que mi cuerpo volvió a contraerse junto con el de él y ambos explotaron de manera intensa. Placer y tranquilidad fueron esparcidos por mis venas y por un rato me quedé sin aliento. TK se recostó en mi pecho, su respiración también seguía irregular, y acaricié su cabello, dándome cuenta que los dos estábamos sudando.

Entonces la realidad cayó sobre mí como un yunque y me di por bien enterada de lo que había hecho. Tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar y de pronto me embargó la culpa y el arrepentimiento, y como si lo hubiese gritado, él se levantó y me acarició una mejilla.

– ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, haciéndome sentir peor. Tuve que tragarme el nudo de la garganta y sonreír.

– Sí, sí…- TK se movió, acostándose a un lado mío y titubee pues no estaba segura de si debía abrazarlo y recostarme en su pecho, como quería hacerlo, o simplemente voltearme e intentar dormir.

– Pudiste habérmelo dicho.- dijo él de pronto. Fruncí el ceño sin entender a qué se refería. Apuntó hacia las sábanas y entonces toda mi culpa y remordimiento fue suplantado por vergüenza: había una mancha de sangre en sus sábanas celestes. Me tapé el rostro deseando que me tragara la tierra.- Hey, ven, no pasa nada, Kari. Está bien.- se sentó junto a mí y pasó sus brazos por mis hombros, obligándome a descubrirme la cara.

– TK, yo… lo siento tanto, es que…- él sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.

– No pasa nada, ¿ok? Sólo…- me quitó el cabello del rostro y continuó acariciándome una mejilla.- Tal vez si hubiera sabido que eras virgen habría sido menos brusco.- sonreí estúpidamente y sin evitarlo un par de lágrimas corrieron hasta parar a la almohada.

– Creí que si te lo decía no querrías estar conmigo.- confesé con pena. Aunque tenía que admitir que había algo en él que me llenaba de alivio, de confianza.

– Claro que sí, boba, eso no tiene nada que ver.- asentí simplemente y por un rato no dijimos nada. La verdad no estaba segura de qué debía hacer y TK sólo me miraba apaciblemente. Era extraño y aún así me pareció divertido.

– ¿Deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó?- pregunté, sintiéndome muy estúpida.

– Me temo que sí, pequeña saltamontes.- dijo él, haciéndome reír. Me senté en la cama y él me imitó.- Kari, no estoy buscando una relación, ni una novia, o algo que se le parezca.- habló de pronto, antes de que yo dijera algo. Pasé saliva y asentí sintiéndome alegre de escuchar eso.

– Y tú sabes que estoy enamorada de tu hermano.- TK asintió.- Y que él no me quiere.- bajé la cabeza sin poder contenerme. Estaba siendo una estúpida, había actuado como tal… ¡Dios, quería morir!- No quiero que pienses que te utilicé ni eso.

– ¿Entonces por qué quisiste tener sexo conmigo?- me encogí de hombros e inhalé profundamente. Ni yo sabía bien por qué.

– Quizás fue el vodka…

– No culpes al alcohol, señorita borracha.- dijo sonriendo y sin poder evitarlo me acerqué y lo besé.

– Lo siento.- me mordí el labio, esperando que él no fuera a reaccionar mal.

– Te propongo algo y espero que estés de acuerdo con ello, Kari.- asentí, indicándole que siguiera hablando.- Si para ti está bien, podemos seguir haciendo esto, seguir viéndonos sólo para pasar un buen rato, sacarnos el estrés, ¿qué dices? Pero no será una relación, no tienes que rendirme cuentas de lo que haces en tu vida y eres libre de salir con otros así como yo. Esto es simplemente sexo.- medité un momento en sus palabras, ¿qué tenía que perder? TK me gustaba, aunque no como Matt, pero sí lo suficiente para haberle dado el privilegio de que fuera el primero que me conociera en la cama. Y si tanto él como yo estábamos seguros de que sólo sería eso, no veía por qué no hacerlo. Después de todo no estaba segura de poder seguir mi vida sin noches como la que acababa de experimentar.

– Sin emociones, sin sentimientos, sin atenciones, sólo sexo, ¿verdad?- recalqué, de manera que él entendiera que había captado el punto. TK asintió y nuevamente me acerqué a besarlo.- Acepto.

* * *

**Me "retaron" a escribir algo erótico (porno :p) y heme aquí. Es diferente, pueden criticarme a su gusto, será una historia cortita donde hablaré de experiencias sexuales, quiero tocar ese tema ya que en mi país es un tabú.**

**Les cuento, hace semanas hice varias encuestas sobre sexualidad a jóvenes de entre 13 y 18 años y me dio mucho coraje ver que las muchachas no saben casi nada, no les interesa o simplemente les da pena hablar de ello... por eso salen embarazadas tan jóvenes -_- el deseo sexual es tan normal como querer comer o ir al baño, no estoy diciendo que ya por eso vayan y lo hagan con cualquiera para quitárselo, pero sí creo que es un tema que debería tratarse con mayor profundidad en las escuelas.**

**En fin, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido en un review o mensaje privado :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**But swimming in your water is something spiritual**

* * *

Toqué mi cadera que definitivamente se veía un poco más ancha, mis senos con varios moretones, me giré y por primera vez me percaté de las cicatrices de los arañazos que TK me había dado en la espalda.

– Mierda.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que el rubio y yo nos encontrábamos, casi a diario, para tener relaciones. Todo había sido tan rápido y apenas estaba consciente de la metamorfosis fisiológica que me estaba ocurriendo. Me envolví nuevamente en la toalla, tomé mis cosas personales y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Yolei estaba sentada en el escritorio terminando un ensayo sobre la esclavitud.

– Tenías razón.- dije, sacando ropa de mi clóset. Era verano. Afuera hacía un calor de los mil demonios así que opté por vestir un short de mezclilla, que si mi madre hubiera visto se habría escandalizado, una blusa ligera de tirantes en color blanco y sandalias.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó mi amiga, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

– Estoy… creciendo. Mis pechos son más grandes y están más sensibles, y mi cadera se ensanchó.

– Te dije que era el sexo. Bienvenida a mi club.- sonreí y dejé la toalla húmeda que me cubría el cabello sobre una silla de madera.- Kari, ¿vas a estar bien cuando me vaya?

– Pues sí. Voy a extrañarte mucho.

– Será tan sólo un año pero Francia está del otro lado del mundo. No quisiera dejarte, ¿sabes?

– Estaré bien, Yo. Es una oportunidad única y haces bien en aprovecharla.- dije sonriendo. Mi amiga asintió y regresó a lo suyo. Yolei se iría a una reconocida universidad de Europa por un intercambio académico. Tenía que admitir que su ausencia sí me dolería ya que nunca nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo. La conocía desde que estábamos en el kínder y era mi mejor amiga.

– Estás tomando la píldora, ¿verdad?- la miré de reojo a través del espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía frente a mí y me mordí el labio.- ¡Hikari! Tienes que cuidarte, no puedes confiar en los hombres.

– TK y yo ya lo hablamos y él no quiere que la tome.- dije, avergonzada.- Esas cosas engordan, Yolei, y hacen que tu humor cambie bruscamente.

Mi amiga no dijo más. Sabía que no le agradaba la idea de que no me cuidara pero igual no se metía mucho en mi vida.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y al ver que se trataba de mi padre, le indiqué a Yo que saldría. Contesté a mitad de pasillo donde ella no pudiera escucharme y caminé hasta el patio central de la Universidad de Yale.

– Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?

– Genial, papi. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?

– Todo está bien, tesoro. Tu abuela vendrá a pasar el fin de semana.

– Oh, me la saludas mucho.

– Kari, hay algo que quiero decirte.- dijo mi padre, poniéndome de pronto de nervios.- Ahora que tu compañera de cuarto se irá, no creo que podamos pagar toda una habitación para ti.

– _Ah, es eso_.- pensé con alivio. Por alguna razón desde que empecé a tener mis escapadas ocasionales con Takeru, sufría un delirio de persecución y la paranoia de que alguien pudiera estar informándole a mi familia lo que hacía no me abandonaba.- No te preocupes por eso, papi. Probablemente me asignarán a alguien más.

– Eso espero. No me gusta la idea de que estés sola, cualquier puberto podría aprovecharse de ti.- me reí, tragándome las imágenes de TK aprovechándose muy bien de mí.

Tras cortar comunicación con mi padre, volví a encaminarme a mi dormitorio. Iba jugueteando con el celular en la mano que, cuando se me cayó, no me fijé que alguien venía al frente y me topé con esa persona haciendo que tirara sus libros y cuadernos.

– Lo siento tanto.- dije, levantando la vista.- ¿Matt?

– ¡Kari, hola!- el rubio se acercó y me dio un abrazo. Lo ayudé a levantar sus cosas y nos encaminamos bajo la sombra de un árbol para que el sol no nos calara en los ojos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a arreglar unas cosas de la colegiatura de TK.- respondió, algo fastidiado.- Ya me iba.- asentí, pasando saliva. Era increíble el enorme parecido entre ellos y aún así cada uno me provocaba reacciones diferentes. Matt me hacía temblar de nervios, mi estómago se contraía y era incapaz de pensar con claridad.- ¿Has visto a mi hermano, de casualidad?- me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza.

– Debe estar en clase.

– Sí.- se hizo un incómodo momento de silencio que yo empeoré al hablar.

– Hey, Matt. Quería decirte… bueno, ya sabes.

– ¿Si?- la expresión de su rostro debió ser mi señal para no seguir hablando pero yo, estúpidamente, le hice caso a mis impulsos.

– Aún… aún siento algo por ti. Y sé que tú no quieres nada, lo hemos hablado… es muy tonto que te lo diga, pero… yo…- el rubio me miró con algo parecido a la pena. Quería salir corriendo y enterrar la cabeza en mis almohadas sin volver a saber del mundo.

– Escucha Kari… lamento mucho si te he dado alas o algo parecido. Pienso que eres muy linda y estoy seguro de que eres una excelente persona pero no puedes obligarme a quererte, simplemente no lo siento y…

– Está bien.- lo interrumpí, sonriendo.- Entiendo Matt, sólo quería que lo supieras. Nuevamente.- añadí con vergüenza.

– Debo irme. Te veo luego, ¿si?- asentí simplemente y él se alejó.

¿Por qué había hecho eso… otra vez?

* * *

Sus labios devoraban con ganas los míos. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban en un caluroso baile que nos erizaba cada vello del cuerpo. Sujeté el rostro de TK entre mis manos sin apartar mi boca de la suya y pegué mi pecho contra el de él. No estaba segura de si era su corazón o el mío lo que sentía y aunque le dedicara toda la noche quizás no lo sabría.

Besé su cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas y succionándolo como le gustaba y desabroché su pantalón.

– Kari, Kari, espera.- tomó mis manos, apartándolas de su prenda. Lo miré a los ojos sintiendo que me derretía en el mar azul que representaban.- Estamos en un estacionamiento.

– ¿Y?- pregunté, restándole importancia.

– Pueden vernos.- miré a mi alrededor. Había solamente un auto más del lado opuesto de nosotros y no había nadie en él. El vigilante de seguridad se había ido hacía unos cinco minutos y, de todos modos, los vidrios del coche de TK eran oscuros y no nos verían fácilmente.

– Hagámoslo rápido.- dije, besando sus labios.

– No, no, no… ¿no puedes esperar a mi apartamento?- sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Él suspiró y se levantó un poco para bajarse el pantalón y ponerse el condón.

Hice lo mismo con mi short y pantis, y, sentada sobre él, lo sentí penetrarme. Había superado la etapa del dolor y ahora aquella sensación se me antojaba deliciosamente placentera. Sujeté a TK del cuello y lo besé mientras me movía en un vaivén sintiéndolo entrar y salir de mí. Takeru bajó sus labios y besó mi pecho. Acarició mi cintura y mi espalda mientras yo aceleraba el movimiento.

– Kari, no…

– Shhh…- un gemido se nos escapó y mi cuerpo se llenó de ese cosquilleo que segundos luego terminó en un excitante orgasmo al colapsar junto a TK. Seguimos besándonos por un rato hasta que volví a acomodarme en el asiento de copiloto.

– Saltamontes.- me habló espantando el sueño que empezaba a sentir.- Eres insaciable, ¿sabías?- sonreí simplemente. TK se puso el cinturón e hice lo mismo, dispuestos a marcharnos a su casa.

– Hoy vi a tu hermano.- dije, creyendo que él debía saberlo por mí antes de que Matt se lo dijera.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó él, sin despegar la vista del frente.

– Nada. Lo mismo de siempre. Entré en shock, le dije que me gustaba por centésima vez y me mandó al demonio.- me mordí el labio reprimiendo la desdicha que eso me causaba, pero no quería que él lo supiera.

– Lo siento, Kari. Matt es… extraño.

– ¿Cómo?- me voltee, para verlo de frente y él me miró de reojo. Ya estábamos por llegar a su departamento.

– Sólo sé que salió con una chica por un tiempo pero las cosas no fueron bien y desde entonces Matty se dedica a trabajar y ya no piensa en esas cosas.- asentí simplemente, quedándome callada.- Pero bueno, todo puede cambiar, ¿no?- dijo, sonriendo, gesto que imité.

Llegamos a su casa y entré directo a la cocina. Me moría de hambre. Saqué los ingredientes del refrigerador para preparar unos sándwiches mientras él permaneció en la sala escuchando los mensajes de su contestadora.

Tras pasar mucho tiempo ahí, ya conocía bien cada rincón de aquél hermoso departamento. Los papás de TK, al parecer, tenían mucho dinero y habían decidido comprárselo cuando decidió estudiar aquí en Nueva York, pues no consideraban propio que su pequeñito viviera en algún dormitorio de la universidad. Lo mismo habían hecho con Matt, pero éste, al graduarse, pudo hacerse de su propia vivienda, ya que no le gustaba depender de sus padres, y ahora era un hombre totalmente independiente.

– Genial, muero de hambre.- dijo Takeru, entrando de pronto. Se paró atrás de mí, sujetándome por la cintura, y me besó el cuello haciéndome desatinar.

– Basta, o no comeremos hasta mañana.

Nos sentamos en la barra, puse dos platos, uno frente a él y otro frente a mí y serví la comida, abriendo una bolsa grande de frituras y saqué dos refrescos enlatados del refrigerador.

Comimos muy a gusto, hablando de esto y aquello. Era asombroso lo bien que congeniaba con TK y muchas veces me preguntaba si eso tenía que ver con el sexo. Desde el primer momento confié en él y podía ser yo misma, decirle todo lo que pensaba, y no me preocupaba lo que dijera de mí o si se burlaba o no. Era algo así como mi mejor amigo.

– Kari, he estado pensando.- dijo, cuando ya iba por el segundo sándwich.- ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo cuando Yolei se vaya?- me atraganté con la comida y tuve que tomar de mi refresco. TK se burló, pero su mirada permaneció seria.

– ¿Vivir aquí?- farfullé, con la voz algo ronca.- No lo sé.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Tu familia no tiene por qué enterarse y, de todos modos, es como si ya lo hicieras. Tengo un cajón lleno de ropa tuya y más de la mitad de las cosas que están en el baño te pertenecen.- me enrojecí al escuchar esto, era algo que había sucedido pero nunca lo habíamos comentado en voz alta.- Piénsalo, ya nada nos limitaría. Dormiríamos juntos todas las noches y sería muy agradable despertar siempre a tu lado.- sentí mis mejillas arder y fue inevitable sonreír.

– Está bien, está bien. Pero dudo mucho que lo que hagamos en las noches sea dormir.- TK sonrió y terminamos la comida charlando de otras cosas.

Aquello sería interesante.

* * *

**Este año será interesante.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm born again every time you spend the night**

* * *

– ¡Basta!- pedí, intentando que él me soltara las manos. Estaba atrapada contra la pared y contra su cuerpo, y el ardor en los ojos no me dejaba abrirlos. TK me mordió el cuello y se presionó más hacia mí haciéndome sentir su erección. Aquella sensación me provocó un ataque de risa.

– Al fin hueles bien.- saltamontes.- dijo él entre besos.

– ¡Mis ojos! Necesito enjuagarme ya.- sentía la espuma del shampoo en mi cabello escurriendo por mis mejillas y él sonrió contra mis labios.

Nos hallábamos metidos en la regadera. Era una aburrida tarde de domingo en la que decidimos quedarnos en casa, mejor dicho, en su casa. Habíamos pasado casi toda la mañana metidos en la cama hasta que nuestra necesidad fisiológica de comer nos gritaba con feroces gruñidos en el estómago que la alimentáramos. TK pidió una pizza, que comimos en su habitación mientras veíamos películas de zombies.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me mudé con él y el cambio había sido más que positivo. Él y yo congeniábamos muy bien y, ha decir verdad, al principio estaba asustada con la idea de tener sexo diariamente y más de una vez al día, no creí que tuviera la energía suficiente y temía llegar a aburrirme pero Takaishi… era él quien caía rendido y dormía como bebé después de hacerlo.

Finalmente enjuagué bien mi cabello. El delicioso masaje que TK le daba con sus dedos me hacía sentir como si flotara pacíficamente en una nube. Me besó el cuello y me giré. El agua no dejaba de caer sobre nosotros y eso, aunado al roce de su cuerpo desnudo apretando el mío, me estaba volviendo loca. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé apasionadamente, necesitando el sabor de su boca, de su saliva, necesitando su lengua acariciando la mía. Me aferré a él y me puse de puntitas para poder estar a su altura, aunque ni así alcanzaba. Takeru me sujetó fuerte y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

– Tal vez deberíamos salir ya.- dijo, sonriendo.

Cerramos la regadera y nos envolvimos, cada uno, en una toalla blanca. Utilicé otra, un poco más pequeña y con detalles floreados, para secar mi cabello. Me paré frente al lavabo para mirarme en el espejo. Tenía una enorme marca enrojecida de los dientes del rubio en mi cuello y varias manchitas entre verdosas y azules se empezaban a formar en mis senos.

– Eres un salvaje.- dije, mirándolo de reojo. Él se acercó por atrás, con la toalla enredada en su cintura, y acarició cada una de las marcas que había dejado.

– Yo creo que así te ves más sexy.- susurró contra mi oído, mordiendo el lóbulo.

– ¿Ah si? Ya me tocará Takaishi. Juro que me vengaré.- él se rio por el tono indignado que utilicé y me giró para verme de frente.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí y me sentí entrar en una especie de trance. Él no dejaba de sonreír y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, acarició una de mis mejillas y se inclinó a besarme. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su suave y húmedo cabello para atraerlo más hacia mí. Permanecimos así un buen rato hasta que nuestro cuerpo reclamó oxígeno.

Era asombroso el efecto amnésico que tenían sus besos. Era como si cada músculo de mi cuerpo se relajara y todo mi sistema entraba en una fase de equilibrio, utilizando la mínima energía. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que di inicio a mi vida sexual y lo único que lamentaba era no haberlo hecho antes. Esperé mucho tiempo a que el momento indicado con la persona indicada llegara y eso, ahora lo entendía, no iba a pasar. Yolei tenía razón cuando me decía que mi primera vez sería un desastre, que no esperara que se encendieran fuegos artificiales en el cielo mientras I will always love you sonaba de fondo. Aquél momento era mágico en un sentido diferente, no como las películas lo hacían ver.

El timbre sonó cuando estaba buscando qué ropa ponerme. TK, quien traía sólo un short negro que utilizaba para jugar básquetbol, fue a abrir. Lo escuché hablando con alguien, parecía un hombre, y pensé que quizás Davis había ido para invitarlo a jugar o algo así. Decidí ponerme una de mis pantis en forma de bóxer y tomé prestada una camiseta interior blanca de él que transparentaba mi sostén negro y me cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Agarré un cepillo para desenredar el cabello y salí a la sala para ver quién había llegado.

– Ho… hola.- saludó un hombre alto, de piel blanca y cabello castaño. Era muy atractivo y aparentaba estar en la cuarentena. Vestía con una camisa blanca de vestir y unos jeans, bastante ajustados. Tenía los mismos ojos que Takeru y supliqué para mis adentros que no fuera su padre. Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y me quedé estática sin saber si acercarme a saludarlo o regresar y vestirme con algo más decente.

– Ah… tío Ben, te presento a Kari. Kari, él es mi tío.- pasé saliva y asentí simplemente. Aquél señor no dejaba de sonreír y la mirada que TK me lanzó me hizo reaccionar.

– Mucho gusto.- dije, encaminándome hacia él y estreché la mano.

– El gusto es mío. No sabía que tenías compañía, sobrino. Tal vez deba volver en otra ocasión.

– Oh, no, no, no.- hablamos TK y yo al unísono y luego los tres nos reímos, descargando los nervios.

– Está bien, tío. Quédate, nosotros estábamos…- me miró de reojo poniéndome más nerviosa. Era esa mirada encendida de ganas por apresarme contra la cama y llevarme al cielo.

– ¿Le sirvo algo de tomar? ¿Té, café, limonada, un refresco?- pregunté, intentando deshacerme de los deseos que acrecentaban en mi estómago por besar al rubio.

No era el momento.

No era el momento.

– Limonada, está bien.- dijo él. Sonreí simplemente y fui a la cocina, tomé tres vasos de vidrio de la alacena y los puse sobre la barra del centro. Saqué una jarra grande con agua de limón que había preparado pasado el medio día. Estaba por sacar hielos del congelador cuando TK me sorprendió. Ya se había puesto una camiseta verde con el logotipo de la universidad de lado del corazón.

– Kari, sé que esto es… yo no esperaba que viniera.- sonreí al verlo tan nervioso. Se llevó una mano al cabello, despeinándolo.

– Está bien, yo me quedaré en tu cuarto…

– Nuestro.

– ¿Eh?- lo miré a los ojos y él se acercó más.

– Es nuestro cuarto, saltamontes. No se te olvide que ahora vives aquí.- me quedé callada pues no sabía cómo responder a eso. Se formó un pequeño silencio en el que estuve más que consciente de su respiración y todo lo que ocurría alrededor.- Por favor no te vayas, no quiero que mi tío piense que no me importas…- nuevamente, se hizo otro silencio. Las mejillas de TK tomaron un color rojizo y le sonreí.

– Entiendo, iré con ustedes. Pero debería vestirme antes.

– Así está bien, de todos modos él sabe lo que estábamos haciendo.- esta vez fui yo quien se puso como tomate y TK me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Llevamos los vasos hacia la sala, en donde pacientemente Ben nos esperaba mientras hojeaba una revista vieja de fútbol.

Nos enfrascamos en una amena plática sobre cosas triviales. Ben era un hombre bastante relajado. Acababa de atravesar su tercer divorcio y ya estaba contemplando salir a conocer a alguien más. Vivía en Londres, pero esa semana había ido a Chicago por unos asuntos de trabajo y decidió pasarse a visitar a sus únicos sobrinos. Era el hermano menor del papá de TK y, por lo que contó como una divertida anécdota, la oveja negra de la familia.

A mí me pareció más un mujeriego despreocupado de la vida con buen sentido del humor. Vivió casi tres años deprimido cuando su primer mujer lo dejó por su mejor amigo y le costó mucho recuperarse, pero una vez que lo hizo, se prometió a sí mismo no tomarse las cosas tan enserio y disfrutar cada momento.

Yo hesité un poco cuando me preguntó sobre mi vida, pues no estaba segura de qué tanto querría TK que me involucrara con su familia, pero una vez que comencé a hablar y él no puso objeción, me fue difícil callar.

Le conté que mi padre era gerente de una cadena de bancos en Japón. Mi madre se dedicaba a apoyar fundaciones para generar recursos y ayudar a niños con cáncer y mi hermano vivía en Michigan, con su prometida. Hacía casi un año y medio decidí ingresar a Yale con el único objetivo de matricularme como profesionista de la literatura y ahí había conocido a su sobrino.

– Te felicito, Kari. Eres muy valiente al aventurarte a vivir sola en una ciudad que no conoces, a muchas chicas les cuesta dejar su casa y su familia, y abandonan sus sueños.- sonreí, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesita del centro.

– Sí, al principio los extrañaba mucho, pero fui acostumbrándome.- me hallaba sentada frente a Ben, en uno de los elegantes sillones de piel negra que conformaban la sala del departamento. TK estaba a mi lado y en ese momento me percaté de que me había tomado de una mano y jugueteaba con mis dedos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el hombre.

– ¿Y dónde vives?- inquirió, pero a mí me pareció que más que saber, quería confirmar algo. Takeru y yo nos miramos y él habló.

– Vive aquí.- dijo, luego se aclaró la garganta.- Hubo un inconveniente con su dormitorio y mientras se resuelve le ofrecí el departamento.- Ben sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Quizás lo imaginé, pero sentí como si TK hubiera apretado más mi mano.

Al cabo de un rato, nos quedamos solos nuevamente. Llevé los vasos a la cocina, dejándolos en el fregadero. Ya había oscurecido bastante y el día casi llegaba a su fin. Calenté varias rebanadas que aún quedaban de la pizza en el microondas y me senté en un banquito junto a la barra central de la enorme cocina de la que estaba enamorada. TK entró, sentándose junto a mí.

– ¿Metí la pata?- quise saber, mordiéndome el labio. Él sonrió y me jaló de las piernas para acércanos más.

– Nop.- dijo, dándome un beso en el cuello. Sonreí.

– ¿Te dijo algo de mí?

– Síp.- siguió besándome de esa deliciosa manera y ya podía sentir el calor brotando en nuestros cuerpos.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

– Que eres muy fea y muy grosera.- murmuró contra mi oído y deslizó sus labios por el contorno de mi rostro.- Que pareces un marciano de marte…

– ¿Ah si?- inquirí, sintiéndolo sonreír contra mi piel. Él levantó el rostro y sus ojos, su mirada encendida de deseo, se clavó en mí apoderándose de mi cordura.

– Me dijo que sería un imbécil y vendría a patearme las bolas si te dejo ir.- abrí la boca, pero sin hablar. Eso sí no me lo esperaba. TK se acercó y finalmente me besó en los labios. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y él me tomó por la cintura, me acomodé, sentándome en su regazo, con mis piernas cruzadas por su cadera.

Sus dedos recorrían desesperadamente mi cintura y bajaban hasta rozarme la entrepierna por sobre la ropa interior. Mordió mi cuello y fácilmente se deshizo de la camisa que yo llevaba tirándola por ahí. Metí mis manos por debajo de su ropa para acariciar su abdomen y espalda y él se levantó, sujetándome con mucha facilidad, y me llevó hasta la sala. Se dejó caer sobre mí, después de quitarse la ropa y hacerse cargo de la mía, en un sillón. Enredé mis piernas contra su cadera, dándole espacio para que se acomodara y lo sentí penetrarme.

Pero el contacto había sido diferente.

Comenzó a moverse muy rápido, sin dejar de besarme, sin dejar de acariciarme. Yo me aferré a su espalda, arañándolo por el placentero dolor que me causaba sentirlo entrar y salir de mí. TK masajeó mis senos y pegó más su pecho al mío.

Ambos experimentamos una nueva urgencia. Una urgencia que nos pedía unirnos, fundirnos para ser uno solo.

Levantó el rostro y nos miramos a los ojos. El contacto provocó que la excitación de mi cuerpo aumentara y tuve un orgasmo pero él siguió. Sujetó mis manos, alzándolas a mis lados.

Me tenía presa.

No dejaba de mirarme y moverse a un ritmo delicioso. Mi cadera se contrajo y sentí otro orgasmo que duró poco más que el anterior. TK apretó fuerte sus manos contra las mías y se inclinó para besarme. Sus labios apresaron los míos y un gemido se le escapó al tiempo en que ambos colapsamos en un riquísimo orgasmo.

Permanecimos ahí, sudados, agitados, cansados, somnolientos, sin percatarnos de que el microondas llevaba sonando ya un buen rato.

* * *

**'cause you make me feel like... (8)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cause your sex takes me to paradise**

* * *

Por mí aquél día podía irse a la mierda. Estaba harta, cansada; desde que me levanté no había sido más que un espanto: mi despertador se quedó dormido junto conmigo, el shampoo decidió tener relaciones íntimas con mis ojos sin importarle que ellos no estuvieran preparados y los dejó bastante lastimados, me había quemado la mejilla con el rizador de cabello, la leche con la que preparé mi café estaba caducada, la batería de mi laptop murió en medio de una clase y olvidé llevarme el cargador, confundí las fechas para la entrega de un par de ensayos (cada uno para diferente clase) y olvidé el que debía entregar ese día. Más tarde un estúpido simio de fútbol americano jugueteó con otro mientras pasaban al lado de mi mesa en la cafetería y derramó su bandeja llena de comida sobre el vestido blanco de algodón que llevaba. A eso aunado que mi período me había dado una visita sorpresa dos semanas antes de lo programado…

Quería largarme a casa. Quería meterme en la bañera y sumergirme entre la loción de almendras y los jabones florales, quemándome con el agua caliente, durante horas. Quería tener un encuentro amoroso con la música electrónica y beber vino tinto o cualquier cosa con alcohol hasta que me quedase dormida.

Pero ahí estaba, sentada en una banca cerca del estacionamiento de la universidad, esperando a que uno de los idiotas alumnos de Sociología decidiera volver con mi libro, que le había prestado para que sacara unas copias; pasaban de las seis de la tarde y supuse que TK ya debía estar en casa esperándome, ese día se había ido temprano a almorzar con su hermano y no lo había visto.

Y por alguna razón lo extrañaba.

Saqué mi celular del bolso dispuesta a enviarle un mensaje de texto para pedirle que ordenara una pizza pero apenas y logré desbloquearlo cuando escuché mi nombre.

Era Matt.

– ¡Kari!- el endemoniadamente encantador rubio se acercó y me dio un fuerte e incómodo abrazo.- ¿Cómo estás?

– _No tan feliz como tú_.- pensé.- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

– Excelente.- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Ya saliste?- asentí con la cabeza.- Genial, ¿quieres ir por un café?

Ok. Eso era raro. Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Yamato Ishida me estaba invitando un café? ¿En qué retorcido universo ocurre eso? Quizás era un chiste. Sí, debía ser eso, una broma de mal gusto del genio que decidió hacer de mi día una comedia que sacaba lágrimas de risa. Abrí la boca para responder pero Abraham, el idiota que llevaba mi libro abierto por las pastas a punto de desprenderse, se paró a mi lado.

– Aquí tienes, Hiroaki.- dijo con dificultad. Llevaba las copias que había sacado apretadas entre sus labios mientras maniobraba con su mochila que tenía el cierre descompuesto, el maletín de su laptop y su libro.

– Hikari.- lo corregí, simplemente, tomando a «Anthony Giddens» y su Introducción a la Sociología.- el chico se fue sin decir más. Me volví a Matt, quien no quitaba esa encantadora sonrisa que esperaba mi respuesta. Se me escapó un pesado suspiro. No importaba qué tan cansada estuviera ni la batalla en mi útero que iban ganando los cólicos, aquella oportunidad era oro y… bueno, nadie rechaza el oro.

– ¿Vamos? – dije, encaminándome al estacionamiento.

Subimos a su auto. Un Civic, modelo del año pasado, en color gris. Ishida me abrió la puerta y tomó mi maletín con la laptop y otras cosas, para dejarlo en el asiento de atrás, junto a su portafolio.

Una vez puestos en marcha fuimos al Starbucks más próximo a Central Park, pues él quería dar un paseo argumentando lo encantador que estaba el día. Yo sólo podía escuchar cómo algo se retorcía en mi interior haciendo que mis músculos se paralizaran de dolor durante segundos.

En la radio sonaba un remix de Clarity, por Zedd y Foxes y él le bajó el volumen apenas la escuché.

– ¡Hey, a mí me gusta!- protesté, subiéndole un poco. Él hizo una mueca de desagrado frunciendo la nariz y giró en una esquina.

– Odio esa canción. Odio esa música.

– ¿Bromeas? Es el mejor remedio para corazones rotos y noches de locura.- reí, no sabiendo si de nervios o de dolor. Matt me miró de reojo y esbozó una media sonrisa.

– ¿Qué piensas del queso?- me preguntó haciéndome reír. Era la pregunta más estúpida y que jamás me imaginé escuchar, especialmente viniendo de él.

– ¿El queso? – repetí y él asintió. Se estacionó afuera del enorme establecimiento de paredes cafés y techo verde.- Pienso que es la mejor comida. Si al cereal pudiera ponerle queso, o al café, me declararía una mujer sumamente feliz.

– ¿Has pasado mucho tiempo con TK últimamente? Suenas igual que él.

Ambos entramos y yo evadí los coqueteos del chico que estaba detrás de la caja –lleno de acné, flacucho y de oscuro cabello graso– y pedí un té de vainilla con leche de soya. Matt pidió un capuccino bien cargado y una vez que recogimos las bebidas, nos encaminamos a la cuadra de en frente, donde se expandí la enorme «plaza de las ilusiones».

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo. Realmente TK y yo nunca habíamos hablado de queso, o si lo hicimos, probablemente yo estaba borracha de pasión entre la desnudez de su cuerpo y el roce de sus dedos. Recordar aquellos instantes hacía que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran y un escalofrío me recorriera toda la columna, de arriba abajo.

– ¿Me dirás por qué me invitaste a salir?- pregunté, luego de que llevamos un rato caminando en silencio.

– En la mañana almorcé con mi hermano.- eso ya lo sabía, Takeru no había dejado de quejarse la noche anterior diciéndome que no quería ir, pues las charlas con Matt lo aburrían hasta el cansancio, y prefería quedarse conmigo.- Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas, pero entre ellas saliste tú a relucir.- me atraganté con mi caliente (y deliciosa) bebida, y él sonrió.

– ¿Yo?

– Le he contado pues… todo. Cómo te sientes respecto a mí.- puntualizó.

– ¿Ah si? – bueno, no era algo nuevo para TK, él ya lo sabía.- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

– Que soy un imbécil y si no me daba la oportunidad de conocerte, me patearía… hasta dejarme estéril.- le dio un trago a su café y nos detuvimos frente a un lago donde nadaban algunos patos blancos y vimos a una niña, de unos seis años, que les aventaba migajas de pan mientras su abuela la supervisaba desde una banca, sonriéndole de tanto en tanto.- También me ha dicho que eres una mujer encantadora, Hikari Yagami, más valiosa que cualquier cosa que sea lo más valioso en éste mundo, literalmente lo dijo así.- me reí, porque era cierto, eran palabras que el rubio usaría pero… ¿por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso intentaba ayudarme?

– ¿Tú le pediste a TK que se vieran?– pregunté, intentando comprobar mis sospechas. Matt negó con la cabeza.

– Él me habló ayer diciendo que quería verme. Me contó algunas cosas de la universidad pero creo que lo que deseaba era que le hablara de ti porque no dejó de mencionar tu nombre durante toda la comida.

Y era verdad. TK estaba siendo mi hada madrina, e imaginármelo con un camisón azul, un moño rosa y una varita mágica en las manos (como el hada de Cenicienta) me hizo sonreír. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que él hubiera hecho algo así. Había prometido que no se metería en mis asuntos personales pero…

Necesitaba volver a casa, verlo cuanto antes y agradecerle lo que había hecho. Necesitaba, necesitaba…

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy monótono y como si lo estuviera observando desde el exterior: permanecimos en Central Park hasta que oscureció. Matt me pidió que cenáramos el viernes (faltaban dos días) pues realmente quería conocerme. Después de eso me llevó hasta el campus universitario (porque no podía pedirle que me llevara al departamento de su hermanito) y me besó antes de bajarme de su coche. Aquél era un beso que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y creo que sólo por eso, porque la curiosidad de cómo sería quedó satisfecha, fue que lo disfruté.

Tomé un taxi y llegué a mi casa… a casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Todo el departamento permanecía en quietud y plena oscuridad y pensé que Takeru quizás no había llegado. Encendí una lamparita de la sala, dejando mi maletín sobre un sillón, y me encaminé a la habitación. Al prender la luz me encontré con un bulto enrollado entre las sábanas y el edredón, y por encima sólo se escapaba una despeinada cabellera rubia. Fui a sentarme a su lado y él se movió, descubriéndose el rostro, bastante enrojecido, para verme.

– Hola, Saltamontes.- dijo, con voz ronca y apagada, intentando sonreír.

– ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunté. Instintivamente coloqué mi mano sobre su frente. Estaba ardiendo.- TK, tienes fiebre. ¿Ya tomaste algo?- él negó con la cabeza y se giró, acariciando mi pierna. Pude percibir que estaba temblando levemente.

– Empecé a sentirme mal después de natación y volví con muchos escalofríos. Me quedé dormido hace rato.

– ¿Te duele algo?– nuevamente negó con la cabeza.- Voy a buscarte una pastilla.

Fui a la cocina y hurgué en el cajón de los medicamentos. Hallé uno que mi madre me daba cuando me resfriaba y tomé la cajita y un vaso de agua para llevárselo. Takeru se sentó en la cama, descubriendo su torso desnudo al quitarse las cobijas, y se pasó los dedos por el rubio cabello endemoniadamente sexy y despeinado.

Se tomó el medicamento que le ofrecía y dejó el vaso en el buró a su lado derecho.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido?- quiso saber, con la mirada encendida de curiosidad.

– ¿Te importaría si me doy un baño antes de platicar?

– ¿Te importaría si me meto contigo?- inquirió a cambio, sonriendo. Es que ni enfermo lograba apagar sus deseos carnales.

– La verdad sí. Estoy en días rojos.- dije, sacando una vieja camiseta negra de él con el logotipo de alguna banda que no conocía y ropa interior limpia. TK entendió a lo que me refería y volvió a acostarse, cogiendo su celular de debajo de la almohada.

Me di un delicioso baño, olvidándome totalmente del curioso día que había tenido. Por alguna razón no me sentía feliz. El hecho de que Matt quisiera una relación conmigo se convirtió en un pesar, cuando el hecho de que no lo hiciera había sido mi mayor pesar por mucho tiempo.

Sequé mi cabello con la toalla pero no lo desenredé, me metí entre las cobijas, acomodando una almohada en el respaldo y sentándome. TK se giró, puso su cabeza en mi vientre y me abrazó con fuerza. Estaba sudando, lo que era un buen síntoma. La fiebre le estaba bajando. Acaricié su cabello, quitándoselo del rostro y él cerró los ojos.

Me encantaba estar así. Disfrutaba mucho esos momentos de caricias y cómodo silencio después de tener sexo salvajemente por un buen rato.

– Matt me ha pedido que salga con él. Lo he visto y…

– ¿Ya eres su novia?- inquirió él y a mí se me escapó un suspiro.

– Aún no. Sólo me ha dicho que quiere conocerme. Empezaremos a… salir.

Se hizo un silencio eterno. TK se sentó a mi lado, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada clavada en sus dedos pulgares con los que jugaba. Lo contemplé sin dejar de pensar en el grandioso ser humano que era. Quizás muchos pensarían que se había aprovechado de mí para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, pero no era así. TK era bueno, él respetaba cuando yo decía «no», sacrificaba sus sagradas horas a algún videojuego para ayudarme a terminar algún ensayo. No le importaba que me pusiera sus camisas ni que dejara mis sostenes desparramados en su cama, o mi ropa, al no saber qué ponerme. Aguantaba mis crisis nerviosas en las madrugadas donde me acurrucaba en la sala para acabar una importante tarea y él, somnoliento y cansado, me preparaba una taza de café y se quedaba conmigo para contarme chistes malos y anécdotas graciosas de cuando era pequeño hasta lograr que me tranquilizara.

TK sabía cuán importante era Matt para mí. Sabía que había pasado años enamorada de su hermano sin que éste me diera razones para hacerlo. Sabía que nada me haría más «feliz» que estar a su lado y decidió hacer algo, algo muy importante, para ver mi anhelo hecho realidad.

– ¿TK?- lo llamé y él volteó la cabeza. Nuestros ojos se hallaron y lo único que hice fue acercarme, tomarlo del rostro, y besarlo.

Lo besé lentamente, saboreando sus labios, raspando mis dedos con su barba, quemándome con su ardiente piel. Él se giró, sujetándome de la cintura y poco a poco fue empujándome hacia atrás hasta que logré recargarme sobre la almohada y el respaldo y él sobre mí. Nuestras bocas no se separaron ni un momento y podía sentir los latidos de ambos corazones acelerados.

– Gracias.- fue lo único que pude susurrar contra sus labios cuando nos separamos. TK se recostó en mi pecho (como le gustaba hacer) y lo abracé, acariciando su desnuda espalda hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Recomendación de la semana: Bajo la misma estrella de John Green. En serio, léanlo, vale la pena, tardé como seis horas seguidas en terminarlo y lloré por otras ocho, pero vale la pena.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah your sex takes me to paradise**

* * *

Me había prometido a mí misma alejarme del alcohol esa noche. No me hacía nada bien, apenas y probaba el cuarto shot de tequila y me olvidaba de mi nombre. Me obligué a mí misma no aceptar ni una sola bebida y estúpidamente fue lo primero que hice apenas llegamos a aquél club nocturno. Por suerte, para llevar tres cervezas y una bebida con vodka, aún me encontraba bastante lúcida.

Feliz, pero ebria.

TK se movía a mi lado, sujetándome de la cadera, pegándose hacia mí, moviéndose deliciosamente. El oscuro ambiente, que sólo permitía que nos reconociéramos gracias a las luces de colores, estaba sumergido en un remix de _Where have you been_ por Rihanna. Ambos estábamos sudados, pero eso sólo nos excitaba más.

Yo recibía golpes de las personas a los lados ya que el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

– ¿Quieres una bebida?– preguntó, casi gritándome al oído, pero no alcancé a escucharlo. Ambos nos reímos a carcajadas y él me dio un beso.

Se fue hacia la barra y yo lo seguí con la vista. Me detuve un momento para tomar aire. Estaba exhausta pero aún no tenía deseos de irme. Alguien me sujetó por la cintura y sentí un cuerpo excitado pegarse a mi espalda y al girarme vi a otro hombre, totalmente ahogado en alcohol. Lo empujé con el codo, golpeándole el estómago, y se alejó lanzándome inentendibles maldiciones.

Levanté la vista y miré a TK, atrapado entre una pared con una chica de frente tocándole…

– ¡Hey!– grité con fuerza al caminar (empujando) entre las personas. Ella no se movió así que la jalé de un brazo y la hice girarse.– Él es «mío».– hice un énfasis especial tras pronunciar esta palabra, lo que hizo sonreír al rubio. La chica me empujó y choqué con otro muchacho que me sostuvo antes de caer.

Era el colmo.

Enojada, me aventé sobre ella y ambas fuimos a dar al piso. Comencé a darle de bofetadas y jalar su cabello mientras ella gritaba. Yo la maldecía sin estar muy consciente hasta que alguien me sujetó por la cintura y me quitó de ahí. Apareció en la escena un guardia de seguridad que se interpuso entre nosotras y la sacó casi a rastras. TK me tenía aún apretada contra él. Yo me sentía acalorada, las mejillas me ardían y tenía un dolor en el estómago.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó y me giré para verlo de frente. Solté un suspiro y asentí con la cabeza.– Eso ha sido muy… sexy.– dijo sonriendo. Lo tomé del rostro, poniéndome de puntitas, y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo.

Volvimos a la pista de baile. Comenzó _Right now (na na na)_ de Akon, en una estruendosa y deliciosa melodía que nos puso a todos a bailar.

Yo me moví, muy cerca de Takeru, girando la cadera, la cintura, moviendo los hombros, acariciándolo, cantando el coro (era lo único que me sabía de la canción) y él no se despegó de mí ni un instante. Aquello era nuevo, era divertido. Sus ojos brillaban bajo las tenues luces de neón.

Agradecí que Matt me hubiera cancelado la cita que teníamos esa noche pues me hubiera perdido de una velada divertidísima al lado de su hermano.

Media hora luego ya estábamos saliendo de aquél sitio. Pasaban de las 4:00am y aún teníamos mucha energía.

Había una chica vomitando en una esquina. Tosía muy fuerte y me acerqué a ella, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

– ¿Estás bien?– la joven se volteó y sin poder detenerlo me vomitó encima. Cerré los ojos sintiendo cómo mi blusa iba manchándose poco a poco. Había varias personas fumando alrededor y escuché sus risas al contemplar la escena.

– Kari…– TK se acercó a nosotras.

– ¡Lo siento mucho!– exclamó ella con pena. Yo sonreí, aguantándome las ganas que tenía de bofetearla, y el olor a vómito me provocó náuseas. Sin pensármelo, me quité la blusa arrojándola a un lado de la banqueta y el short de mezclilla que llevaba también.

– ¡Kari!– TK me abrazó intentando cubrirme pues ya el público había sacado sus celulares con intención de fotografiarme.– Vámonos de aquí.

Me llevó cargada hasta su auto mientras yo liberaba los nervios en un ataque de risa. Se aseguró de abrocharme el cinturón y nos fuimos de ahí.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Seguía oliendo horrible y el estómago me gruñía pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

Llegamos al departamento de Takaishi y apenas cerró la puerta, lo tomé del rostro y lo besé con ganas. Él me sujetó de la cintura y creí que me quitaría el sostén pero sólo me apartó.

– No me lo tomes a mal, Kari, pero apestas.– sonreí y lo tomé de la mano conduciéndonos al baño.– No, yo no quiero…

– Shhh.– lo callé con un beso y le saqué la camisa a como pude. Abrí la regadera y lo jalé haciéndolo que entrara conmigo al agua tibia. Aún llevábamos la ropa interior puesta.

Lo besé por una eternidad antes de que nos desnudáramos. Ya un poco más lúcidos y conscientes de lo que hacíamos, empezamos a reírnos. TK enjabonó una esponja y me giró para tallarme la espalda.

Disfruté de un delicioso baño que me quitó el olor a vómito.

Envueltos, cada uno, en una toalla blanca, fuimos a tumbarnos a su cama. Yo estaba recostada sobre él sin querer dejar de besarlo. Besé sus mejillas, su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, su pecho, su abdomen…

– Kari…- farfulló con la voz ronca. Yo levanté la mirada y sonreí.

Desenredé la toalla de su cintura y comencé a besarlo en los muslos, en la entrepierna, en el abdomen bajo… él se estremecía con el contacto de mis labios. Acaricié su miembro trazando círculos en la punta con mi dedo índice y él se aferró a las sábanas. Lo sujeté con ambas manos, masajeándolo, y con mi lengua lo rocé.

Takaishi se retorcía de placer y yo disfrutaba haciéndole el sexo oral. Me encargué de dejar satisfecho su «asunto» y me tragué el semen, que siempre creí que era asqueroso, de manera natural.

Su pecho se movía agitadamente cuando me recosté a su lado. Me besó la frente y se volteó para quedar sobre mí pero enseguida se quitó. Se levantó y fue a sacar algo del closet. Yo lo observé con curiosidad y finalmente, cuando volvió, supe lo que haría: traía un juego de esposas en las manos y un pañuelo rojo.

Sin hablar, me indicó que me levantara y me ató las manos por la espalda. Me cubrió los ojos con el pañuelo, asegurándose de que no pudiera ver, y me aventó contra las almohadas. Se acomodó, sentándose en mi cadera, y me besó los labios y el cuello, con desesperación. Fue bajando por mi pecho, su lengua jugueteó con mis senos haciéndome cosquillas, y fue bajando por mi cintura.

Abrió mis piernas (bruscamente) y deslizó una de sus manos rozando con sus grandes dedos toda mi zona íntima. Su lengua jugueteó con mi clítoris mientras me «devoraba». Yo me incliné hacia atrás cuando tuve varios orgasmos. La sensación de sus movimientos, el estar atada cuando mis manos reclamaban acariciar su cabello, el no poder verlo, todo eso era… más allá de lo excitante.

Tras el último orgasmo en el que mi cuerpo colapsó reponiéndose luego de minutos, él se quitó. Me descubrió los ojos y acercó su rostro a mí. Nos miramos por una eternidad hasta que me besó. Su boca se posesionó totalmente y su lengua masajeaba la mía con fervor, con necesidad…

Finalmente me quitó las esposas, arrojándolas al piso y sonreímos al ver el desastre que habíamos hecho de su cama. Se tumbó junto a mí y me atrajo a su pecho que cómodamente utilicé de almohada. Sentir su respiración en el rostro y escuchar los latidos de su corazón fueron arrullándome.

– Kari.

– Mhmm…

– Te quiero mucho.– una sonrisa se me escapó.

Eso fue lo último que escuché ese día.

* * *

**¿Alguna experiencia sexual divertida que quieran contarme? :p jaja un amigo mío dice que es muy fácil conocer a un escritor por su manera de escribir porque en cada historia deja un pedazo de su alma; así que díganme ustedes queridos lectores, cómo me imaginan cuando leen mis garabatos? Jajaja :p  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**

Salimos del restaurante faltando poco antes de medianoche. Yo me sentía terriblemente cansada. Había dormido sólo cuatro horas en todo el fin de semana, entre estudiar para finales, terminar proyectos atrasados y malgastar el tiempo con TK, tuve que descuidarme y ahora mi cuerpo presentaba los cargos multándome con fatiga.

Subí al coche de Matt y él emprendió tranquilamente la marcha hacia el campus. Pensar que llegando debía coger un taxi para irme a casa de su hermano me daba mucha flojera.

– ¿Te gustó la cena?– preguntó él, cuando nos detuvimos en el primer semáforo en rojo. Me voltee para verlo de frente y sonreí. Se veía muy guapo con su camisa formal blanca y ese pantalón gris oscuro.

– Estuvo deliciosa. Muchas gracias.– respondí, escapándoseme un bostezo.– Probablemente vaya a dormir hasta mañana…– en ese momento fui interrumpida por la melodía de su celular. Matty pisó el acelerador y sacó el aparato de su pantalón.

– Tengo… tengo…

– Adelante.

Contestó la llamada y yo volví a enfocar mi vista por la ventanilla.

Había sido una velada bastante aburrida… tranquila. No entendí ni la mitad de la plática acerca de la bolsa de valores y el deshielo de los polos, pero disfruté tener de cerca a Matt. Ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería llegar a casa, meterme bajo las cobijas y utilizar a Takeru de almohada para no despertar hasta el día siguiente a la hora de la merienda.

Para ser honesta, me sentía incómoda con esa situación. Sabía que en algún momento debía ponerle un alto a la relación que llevaba con el hermanito menor de Yamato, pero lo nuestro era muchísimo más fuerte que la fuerza de gravedad. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo y tener que esperar a que Matt quisiera… darle otro rumbo a lo que teníamos.

– ¡Diablos!– maldije enojada, al recordar que tenía que revisar un ensayo que entregaría mañana. La universidad nunca había supuesto un estorbo hasta que TK apareció.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?– preguntó Matt, estacionándose afuera del campus.

– No, nada.– respondí simplemente y él sonrió.

– Me agradó verte hoy, Kari. Espero que te hayas divertido.

– Sí. Gracias por todo, Matty.– me acerqué y él me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lo miré a los ojos por un momento, lo tomé del rostro y lo besé apasionadamente pero él apenas y movió los labios. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me incliné, acariciando su cuello y enredando mis dedos en su cabello, pero el rubio parecía pasmado, sin querer responderme. Lentamente, me sujetó de la cintura y me apartó.

– Kari… no…– dijo en voz baja.– Eres una chica preciosa y me encantas pero no quiero hacer las cosas así, ¿entiendes?– fruncí el ceño, obviamente sin entender. Matt se aclaró la garganta al ver que no respondí y habló.– No quiero tener… que tengamos… ya sabes, relaciones. No aún.– asentí simplemente y abrí la puerta, sintiéndome una completa «ofrecida».– Espero que estés de acuerdo con esto, Kari.– me voltee para verlo y medio sonreí.

– Está bien, Matt. Entiendo.– el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

– Tal vez el fin de semana tendré una tarde libre, ¿podemos vernos?

– Seguro.

– Genial. Yo te llamo.

Salí de su coche, él me saludó con la mano cuando encendió el motor, y se fue de ahí.

Me maldije mil veces por haber hecho eso. No sé qué rayos me hizo pensar que él reaccionaría diferente. En el tiempo que llevábamos saliendo nunca me había provocado para acostarme con él, lo cual me decía que era un buen chico y no buscaba sólo «eso», pero por otro lado me perturbaba que ya habían pasado más de cinco citas y seguía rechazándome.

Malhumorada, tomé el primer taxi que pasó y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba en casa de TK. Azoté fuerte la puerta al entrar y me dirigí directo a la habitación donde él estaba, vistiendo sólo su ropa interior azul, viendo una película.

– ¿Se murió alguien, Saltamontes?– inquirió, bajando el volumen de la televisión. Yo me quité el vestido, tirándolo al piso, y me quedé sólo con el sostén y panties oscuras.

– Nada, sólo…– puse mis manos sobre su peinador, agaché la cabeza e inhalé aire profundamente. Sin darme cuenta, Takeru se levantó y apartó mi cabello hacia un lado, besándome un hombro.

– ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?– me giré para verlo de frente, acaricié su mejilla y sonreí ante su mirada tierna.

– Un café, por favor.– hablé con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos. TK me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió del cuarto.

¿Qué estaba pasándome? Lo de Matt no tenía mucha importancia, había sido un incidente incómodo pero nada grave como para que me pusiera a llorar. Sentía miedo, una extraña angustia brotaba en mi estómago pero era incapaz de palpar a qué se debía.

O tal vez no quería saberlo.

Me miré en el espejo y respiré un par de veces hasta sentir que los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaban. Tomé una camiseta verde que TK utilizaba para andar por el departamento y que me cubría hasta mitad de los muslos. Me quité el sostén y recogí mi cabello en una «cebolla» alta.

Hurgué en mi bolso hasta hallar el _iPad_ que Yolei me había regalado y abrí el documento que tenía mi ensayo. No quería corregirlo, sentía que ya estaba listo, pero debía darle una última chequeada.

TK apareció con dos humeantes tazas de café y me ofreció una. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y miró lo que hacía con mi moderno artefacto.

– ¿Te importa si leo un trabajo que debo entregar mañana? No me vendría mal una opinión externa.– el rubio asintió, dándole un trago a su café. Me aclaré la garganta y activé el _zoom_ en la pequeña pantalla para ver con mejor claridad.

– "_La gente se proclama libre para hacer de su vida un rehilete. Libre para tomar decisiones, libre para votar, para obrar como se les hinche la gana, para hablar, vestir y actuar de la manera que quieran, pero viven tan condenados desde pequeños por prejuicios y creencias mal inculcadas, que no conocen lo que la libertad es…_"– me detuve en éste punto, interrumpida por la sensación que me causaban los dedos de TK jugueteando con mi cuello y mi brazo. Su respiración soplaba en mi oído con el delicioso aroma a cafeína y fui incapaz de concentrarme. Apagué el _iPad_ y él me miró dubitativo.– Cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día.– le pedí, dándole un gran trago al delicioso café.

– Okay.– respondió riendo y dejó su taza vacía sobre el buró a un lado de la cama.– Fui a clases, aburridas como siempre, después a jugar básquetbol y a nadar. Estaba viendo una película de judíos antes de que llegaras, pero la verdad estaba ansioso por verte.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué, «Mr. Soy el hombre más sexy sobre la faz de la tierra»?– dije esto último arremedando su voz y él rio.

– Quería saber cómo te fue con mi hermano. ¿Te divertiste?– agaché la cabeza y medio sonreí, le di otro trago a mi café y le pedí que pusiera la taza junto a la de él. Sus ojos me escrutaban con impaciencia, deseosos por escuchar una respuesta.

– Pues, me fue bien. Bastante normal.– me encogí de hombros y me acosté sobre su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo. Mi mirada se perdió en el vacío y mis nervios desaparecieron a la melodía de los latidos de su corazón. TK me besó la cabeza y acarició mi espalda.

– ¿Estás bien, Kari?– preguntó, casi en un susurro, como si no quisiera quebrantar la paz del ambiente. Levanté el rostro, me estiré un poco y lo besé.

Takeru se movió de lado, acomodándose sobre mí, y me besó lenta y profundamente. Sus manos se apretaron a mi estrecha cintura y mis dedos danzaron con su cabello. Su aliento aún conservaba el agradable sabor a café y tal fue su manera de besarme que me faltó aire. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda ancha y rocé sus piernas con las mías. Su camiseta verde fue a parar al piso y al quedar expuesta frente a él, que me miraba como quien desea grabarse una imagen para el resto de su vida, sentí un revoloteo en el estómago.

– Eres…

– Shhh.– no deseaba que hablara. Me aterraba saber que diría algo que me haría…

TK me besó el cuello y fue bajando por mi pecho. Besó mis senos de manera delicada, siendo muy cuidadoso, y llegó hasta mi vientre. Levantó la cabeza y posesionó sus labios sobre los míos con fervor. Me aferré a su cuello y pegué mi cuerpo al de él. Me gustaba sentir su calor, la «energía» que emanaba al rozarme.

Nos quitamos la ropa interior y él se preparó para penetrarme. Sus manos me sujetaron del cuello y sus largos dedos acariciaron mis mejillas mientras me besaba. Lo sentí entrar lentamente. Como por acuerdo tácito, no estábamos siendo salvajes ni ansiosos porque se llegara el clímax. Aquello era diferente, era un acto de «plenitud» entre dos personas que compartían el mismo techo.

Y con suerte me hubiera gustado decir que los mismos sentimientos.

Él se movía a un ritmo lento pero que me dejaba sentirlo completamente. Aferré mis piernas a su cadera y le besé el cuello, haciéndolo gemir. Besé su pecho y mi cuerpo se contrajo. TK aumentó un poco la velocidad y mis uñas se clavaron a su espalda. Me besó al tiempo que explotábamos entregándonos a un delicioso orgasmo y un par de lágrimas resbalaron hasta parar a la almohada. Nos miramos por lo que me pareció una eternidad y finalmente se separó.

Me giré, cubriéndome con la sábana blanca y sin saber por qué, comencé a llorar.

– ¿Te lastimé?– preguntó, estirando mi hombro, pero yo no me moví. Tardé segundos en tragarme el nudo de la garganta. Takeru me apartó el cabello y se acostó pegado a mi espalda, abrazando mi cintura y entrelazando nuestros dedos.– Dime si te lastimé, Kari. ¿Fui muy brusco?

– No. Ha sido perfecto.– dije, apretándome en su abrazo.

Y ese era precisamente el problema: había conocido al chico que me enseñó la perfección y sabía que ahora ya no habría nada que pudiera superarlo, ni siquiera igualarlo.

* * *

**Alex & Sierra - Give me love. (Es de Ed Sheeran, pero me gusta más con ellos :p)  
**

**Y vean Lola versus. Estoy enamorada de esa peli 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**For too long, for too long**

Me levanté cerca de las tres de la mañana. TK seguía durmiendo en la misma posición que tomó a mi lado.

Volví a vestirme con mis panties y su camiseta, tomé el _iPad_ y fui a la sala. Me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana que daba hacia la gran e iluminada ciudad de Nueva York. Era una preciosa noche de verano y ahí, con el recuerdo de cada caricia que él había trazado sobre mi cuerpo, se me escaparon varias mariposas en un profundo suspiro.

Corregí rápidamente el ensayo y decidí quedarme a observar la Gran Manzana un rato. No tenía sueño, mis perturbadores pensamientos no me dejaban dormir y deseaba estar sola.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Había generado sentimientos por Takeru, aunque los reprendí para que no estropearan mi día a día, pero se habían acumulado tanto que ya era imposible callarlos.

Quería a Matt, o eso me decía constantemente. Había esperado a que él me hiciera caso durante más de dos años y ya que finalmente me estaba sucediendo, algo en mi interior me gritaba que debí haber hecho caso a todas las voces que, cansinamente, me aconsejaron que lo olvidara.

Pero ya era muy tarde para hacerlo.

La sola idea de abandonar a TK me partía en alma en cachitos. ¿Pero qué sentiría él? Nuestro acuerdo era «divertirnos» y lo habíamos hecho bastante bien. Hablarle de lo que me ocurría tan sólo supondría una pronta ruptura que yo estaba prolongando. Sabía que a él le daría igual si me iba esa misma noche o hasta que terminara el año. Encontraría a alguien más a quien meter en su cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y yo sólo sería una experiencia de la que probablemente no se acordaría en veinte años.

Pero yo tendría que cargarlo por el resto de mi vida. Tendría que seguir, independientemente de lo que sucediera entre Matt y yo, con el recuerdo de sus labios sobre mi piel, con el anhelo de volver a perderme en sus ojos azules, la esperanza de escuchar, una última vez, su corazón palpitar mientras dormía.

Tendría que tomar valor e intentar reponerme o si no, una diabólica depresión me acompañaría el resto de mi existencia.

– ¿Qué haces despierta?– escuché su voz somnolienta y me volví a verlo. Llevaba el cabello revuelto y se tallaba los ojos.

– Revisaba mi ensayo.– dije.– Vuelve a la cama, enseguida voy. TK negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse a mi lado. Tenía una marca en su rostro de la almohada y sonreí.– ¿Te había dicho que tu voz recién levantado es el sonido más sexy que he escuchado?

– Mmm no.– murmuró en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

– Pues lo es.

TK se acostó en mi regazo, subiendo los pies al alfeizar, y se acurrucó a como pudo en el pequeño espacio. Acaricié su cabello, su cuello, su barba…

Me perdí mirándolo descansar en mis piernas y supliqué para mis adentros a cualquier deidad que hiciera que ese momento fuera eterno. Nuevamente sentí un nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos humedecerse.

Tenía que decirle lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Era ahora o nunca…

El timbre sonó tres veces, sobresaltándonos a los dos.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien?– él negó con la cabeza y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

– ¿Margaret?– una mujer, en sus treintas, de cabello rizado teñido de rojo fuerte y piel muy blanca, estaba de pie, con un niño en brazos y una pequeña maleta en la mano.– ¿Qué haces aquí… a esta hora?– ella entró y me miró de reojo.

– Voy para San Francisco, al aniversario de tus padres, ¿lo recuerdas? Es éste fin de semana. Pero los imbéciles del aeropuerto no registraron el boleto de John y ya no había espacio para el vuelo en el que parto en…– se levantó la manga de su chaqueta negra de piel y miró su costoso _Rolex_.– Cuarenta y cinco minutos.

– ¡El aniversario! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?– TK se pasó las manos por el cabello y clavó sus ojos en mí. No sabía qué hacer o decir así que permanecí ahí a la espera de que me dieran instrucciones.

– Tendré que dejarte a John. Aquí está su maleta, adentro está el boleto del vuelo en el que parte el viernes por la tarde. Si es posible reserva ya tu lugar para que no tengas que cambiarlo nuevamente.– Margaret, con su acento británico y de porte imponente, dejó al pequeño rubio, de unos cinco años de edad, acostado sobre el sillón. Puso la maletita azul en el piso y caminó hacia la puerta, haciendo resonar los tacones de sus botas.– Fue un gusto verte, Takeru. Cuida bien de mi hijo. Te veré el sábado.– le dio un beso en cada mejilla y salió, muy deprisa, sin dar lugar a hablar. TK se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos y finalmente la cerró y se volvió a mí.

– Ella es…– frunció el ceño y volteo hacia el niño. Aparentemente aún no le caía el veinte de lo que había pasado. Y para ser franca, yo estaba igual.– Es mi prima, hija de la hermana de mi mamá.

– Y… supongo que él es tu sobrino.– señalé al angelito y él asintió.

– Se me olvidó por completo el aniversario. Por eso mi madre estuvo llamándome con tanta insistencia hoy.– asentí simplemente y se me escapó un suspiro.

– Tu prima es… interesante.– dije, no queriendo parecer juez.

– Es una perra desalmada. Se casó con el padre de John y se embarazó sólo para divorciarse y cobrar una buena pensión. Él es muy rico.

– Oh…

– Puedes pensar lo que quieras de ella, no me importa la verdad.

Me puse de pie y acaricié un bracito del pequeño. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y unas pestañas muy largas. Su piel era muy suavecita y olía a bebé.

Fui al cuarto por una cobija de franela y lo tapé, envolviéndolo bien. Me quedé sentada frente a él sin poder dejar de verlo. Era un niño precioso y se parecía mucho a TK. Me pregunté si así fue él de pequeño y mentalmente anoté que debía pedirle una fotografía. Pero no ahora. Ahora sólo quería contemplar a su sobrino, porque me causaba una dicha y un placer que despertaron en mí las ganas de ser madre.

Takeru se sentó a mi lado y pasó su mano por atrás de mi espalda, abrazándome de la cintura. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y lo escuché suspirar cuando me besaba la frente.

– Tal vez ahora piensas que es un ángel, pero espérate a que lo veas despierto. Es un demonio.– le di un golpecito en la pierna y sonreí.

– Es perfecto.

– ¿Piensas tener hijos?

– Me encantaría, pero espero que falte mucho para eso.

– Serás una excelente mamá.– susurró en mi oído.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?– me voltee para verlo de frente.

– Bueno… cuidas de mí mejor que mi madre. Supongo que eso dice algo, ¿no?

Sonreí y le di un beso.

El pequeño soltó un suspiro frente a nosotros. Estaba precioso.

– Volvamos a la cama.

– No quiero.– murmuré, como si fuese una niña chiflada. TK se inclinó y me besó el cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Me empujó hacia atrás hasta que fui a acostarme en el piso; pasó sus manos frías por mi cintura, acto que me hizo reír pero él tapó mi boca para no despertar a John.

– A la cama, señorita.

* * *

**Un capítulo cortito (blame it on the cold weather) :p  
**

**Awww platiquen conmigo! No tengo amigos :( jajaja cuéntenme algo, lo que quieran :p yo, por mi parte, me confieso estar "picada" con "Lo que la vida me robó", es una telenovela y la veo sólo por Dimitrio (Osvaldo Benavides) jaja...**

**Reporte meteorológico: Estamos a -2 grados! -_- mis manos están entumidas D:**

**Anyways, espero que estén bien! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah you make feel like I've been locked out of heaven**

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! —Corrí hacia la puerta del baño pero TK me siguió, empapado de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo una esponja enjabonada en las manos. Le escurría espuma por los brazos.

— No vas a escapar de esta, Kari —dijo, con una traviesa sonrisa—. ¡Es nuestra, John!

Exprimió la esponja sobre mi cabello mientras el niño, desde la bañera, me rociaba con la regadera manual agua fría. Pronto la camisa que llevaba del rubio se me pegó al cuerpo, transparentando mi ropa interior oscura.

Me estiré para intentar quitarle eso a TK pero gracias a que mi estatura no me ayudaba, no lo logré, y en un movimiento rápido perdí los reflejos y me resbalé pero él me sujetó de la cintura antes de caer.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

— Vas a pagar por esto —dije, y como respuesta él me dio un beso.

— ¡Son novios, son novios, son novios, son novios…! —El pequeño empezó a corear mientras nos mojaba.

— Ven acá, sanguijuela. —Takeru le hizo cosquillas y yo aproveché para meterme en la regadera—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

— Voy a comer —respondí riéndome. Era inevitable ser sarcástica con las preguntas «idiotas» que él solía hacer.

Abrí la llave de agua caliente y me di lo que sería por esa mañana mi segundo baño. Escuché que TK le decía a John que era hora de salir y al asomarme me hallé sola y con un montón de agua que limpiar.

Apenas llevábamos un par de horas despiertos y mi día se ponía cada vez más interesante. Para el desayuno, Takaishi había preparado _waffles_ con _nutella_. Deliciosos. Después, mientras me bañaba, él y el pequeño se enfrentaron rudamente en una batalla por la copa en _Mario Kart_. John ganó. Y finalmente cuando le preparé el baño al niño, él y su incansable tío me tomaron de rehén para que no los dejara solos.

Ni siquiera me había atrevido a mirar el reloj. Le había prometido a Matt que lo vería para comer y lo último que quería era saber que se me había hecho tarde.

Cuando estaba enjugándome el cabello la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunté a TK cuando me besaba el cuello.

— Comiendo.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡John nos va a ver!

— Relájate Yagami, lo dejé jugando en la cama.

— No, TK…

Intenté quitarlo pero fue inevitable. Una vez que me besó los labios caí como mariposa enganchada a un potente foco de luz.

Lo abracé del cuello, pegando más mi cuerpo al de él, quien me sujetó de los muslos y me hizo subir las piernas a su cuerpo. Lo sentí penetrarme completamente y se me escapó un gemido de placer. TK me pegó a la pared y comenzó a moverse rápido. Sus manos me apretaban con delicia y sus labios viajaban de los míos a mi cuello, rozando todo el camino hasta ahí.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo jalé del cabello y él levantó el rostro. Nos miramos una eternidad contenida en segundos y eso me hizo sentir nerviosa. Me intimidó. El guapísimo hombre que ahora poseía mi cuerpo con una placentera incomodidad sonrió y antes de besarme susurró en mis labios un «te quiero» que me heló la sangre.

No pude responder. No sabía qué decirle. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer!

¿Debía decirle que lo quería también? Porque eso era lo que sentía, pero ¿habría significado algo para él? ¿Habría cambiado nuestra situación?

¿De verdad me quería?

No. No. No.

No podía ser tan ingenua y dejarme seducir por estúpidas ideas acerca del amor. Yo quería a Matt. Era el hombre por el que me había desvivido durante años, el único que me hacía suspirar y sonreír como idiota. TK era…

Era con quien compartía la cama en las noches. Era quien me ayudaba a estudiar para finales y me preparaba café en las madrugadas cuando me desvelaba haciendo tarea. Era quien hacía el desayuno y le gustaba servírmelo en la cama. Era la única persona que entendía que el domingo es un día sagrado, dedicado al dios de la flojera y por eso estaba prohibido bañarse o salir de las sábanas. Era el que me arrullaba con tranquilas melodías que su corazón entonaba después de haber quedado exhaustos nuestros cuerpos tras un intenso orgasmo. Era el que me había llevado a explorar los rincones más escondidos de la luna al besarme, al mirarme…

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él. Nos estábamos secando adentro del baño.

— No —respondí—. ¿Podrías limpiar hoy? Me tengo que ir, TK. Están esperándome.

— ¿Mi hermano? —¡Dios! ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿Por qué no quería decirle que sí, que era a Matt a quien iría a ver? Su mirada pasó de la curiosidad a otra emoción pero no pude, ni quise saber qué era lo que sentía.

— Regreso al rato.

Salí de ahí. Me vestí rápidamente sin siquiera pensar en lo que me estaba poniendo, tomé mi celular, mi bolso y abandoné el departamento, seguida por dos pares de preciosos ojos azules.

* * *

— Kari, Kari… ¿Kari? ¡Kari! —La voz de Matt me hizo reaccionar y volver en sí. Nos hallábamos en una mesita, afuera de un café frente a Central Park.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, yo… me distraje. —Sonreí. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

— Así has estado toda la tarde, ¿sucede algo malo?

— No. Sólo estoy preocupada, ya casi son vacaciones de pascua y tengo algunas cosas pendientes.

— En ese caso, señorita, si te estoy quitando el tiempo deberías decírmelo.

Observé a Matt un momento. Se veía muy guapo con su camisa celeste arremangada hasta los codos, un pantalón de vestir color arena y zapatos cafés. Llevaba las mejillas sonrojadas ya que durante un rato el sol le había pegado de frente en la cara.

Se me escapó un lastimero suspiro.

En otro tiempo haberlo tenido así, tan cerca de mí y con ese aspecto, me habría hecho enloquecer. El mundo habría desaparecido a mi alrededor para que él se convirtiera en mi sol. En otro momento los nervios estarían brincando en mi estómago y generando una revolución que alteraba mis ganas de besarlo. Y ahora me preguntaba dónde estaban esas ganas. ¿Dónde se escondieron mis deseos de entregarle mi cuerpo para que lo poseyera y se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos? Y la pregunta que mi corazón me hacía era: «Kari, ¿debería seguir sintiendo algo por él?».

El celular de Matt comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y de reojo miré que era TK quien llamaba.

— Hey, ¿qué pasó?... Sí… ajá… Lo entiendo… ¿Este fin de semana? —El rubio me miró fijamente y le regalé una sonrisa. Me sentía impaciente y deseaba poder volver a casa, pero no quería demostrarlo. No cuando él había apartado ese tiempo para mí—. No, le llamaré a mamá más tarde para decirle yo mismo… Lo sé, enano. Tú ve y diviértete… Claro, te veo después. —Matt colgó la llamada y dejó el celular donde estaba.

— ¿Todo en orden? —pregunté, más que por curiosidad, por interés de saber lo que Takeru le había dicho. Supuse que tenía que ver con el aniversario de sus padres.

— Sí, éste fin de semana habrá un evento familiar y no podré ir. Tengo que viajar el jueves a Seattle por asuntos de trabajo y no regresaré hasta la siguiente semana.

— Ah, ya veo. —Si Matt no estaría aquí, TK me dejaría el apartamento para mí sola. Por alguna razón eso no me alegró tanto como lo esperaba. ¿Qué se suponía que haría el sábado en la noche? La idea de encerrarme y ver películas ya no se me antojaba para nada.

— Kari, me gustaría que cuando regresara pudiéramos vernos y platicar sobre nuestro futuro.

— ¿Nuestro futuro? —Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no… no me gustaba para nada el rumbo de esa conversación—. ¿A qué te refieres?

— Quiero que te cases conmigo.

* * *

Entré al departamento a pisadas de gato. Lo último que quería, si es que TK y John seguían despiertos, era que vieran el desastre en el que me había convertido: el cabello enredado por el viento, el maquillaje corrido por el llanto, los ojos hinchados, ronchitas en la piel gracias al sol y un terrible dolor de cabeza que me estaba causando náuseas.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía aceptar la proposición de Matt? Seguro, me había pedido que lo pensara pero, ¿qué era exactamente lo que tenía que pensar? Mi interior estaba claro en lo que quería y aun así yo me negaba a aceptar dicha claridad.

Fui a la cocina y encendí la estufa, poniendo agua a calentar en una olla para prepararme un té de vainilla.

Necesitaba relajarme si es que quería dormir.

— No sabía que habías llegado, _Little miss sunshine…_ —Takeru —iba recién bañado y vistiendo su pantalón azul de pijama— se quedó de pie a la entrada de la cocina, mirándome de arriba abajo—. ¿Estás bien, Kari? ¿Te pasó algo?

Lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza, agachar el rostro y dejar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir y resbalar por mis mejillas. El rubio se acercó y me abrazó, pegándose mucho a mí. Pasé mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y me escondí en su pecho desnudo, inhalando entre cada sollozo el delicioso aroma del jabón perfumado.

Necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como el cuerpo necesita agua. Lo necesitaba junto a mí, conmigo, porque tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada con lo que sea que fuera a suceder. El futuro era un gran gigante que vivía en una cueva a la que yo pocas veces me acercaba y ahora había salido para hacerme saber que tenía que dejar de jugar en el bosque y continuar con mi camino.

Tras un largo momento en el que logré tranquilizarme, me separé y limpié mi rostro con una servilleta. TK apagó la estufa, pues el agua ya estaba hirviendo y yo no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué te tiene tan mal? —inquirió con una encantadora sonrisa. Me aclaré la garganta para hablar.

— ¿Y John?

— Está dormido. El pobre terminó muy cansado. —asentí simplemente y agaché la mirada. No estaba convencida de si debía o no contarle a Takeru lo que había pasado, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y él era la única persona que tenía a mi lado en ese momento.

— Tu hermano me propuso matrimonio. —Su rostro palideció y abrió la boca sorprendido. Exclamó algo inentendible y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo. Por alguna razón no me gustó su expresión.

De pronto el ambiente se formó tenso y nos apresó un incómodo y largo silencio.

TK me miraba como quien espera que se le dé una buena noticia después de tanto martirio mientras yo esperaba que hablara. Las manos me temblaban ligeramente, así como mi cuerpo.

La situación nos estaba matando.

— No le respondí. —Me atreví a decir finalmente y a él se le escapó un suspiro, como de alivio—. Me dijo que lo pensara.

— ¿Y por eso estabas llorando? —Asentí simplemente—. ¿Piensas aceptarlo? —Miré esos preciosos ojos azules que, si no era mi imaginación, me rogaban que les diera una respuesta negativa.

— No lo sé. La verdad sigo en shock.

— Pero es lo que tú querías, ¿no? —Me encogí de hombros y mordí mi labio inferior. TK volvió a suspirar y agachó la mirada.

Quería hacerle muchas preguntas. Mi mente se estaba ahogando en dudas y suposiciones idiotas acerca de su actitud. La noticia parecía haberlo afectado personalmente y quería saber por qué.

Pero no me atreví a hacerlo porque temía que la respuesta que fuera a darme no era la que quería escuchar.

— Kari, entiendo que tu relación con Matt es… diferente a la nuestra. —Hizo una pausa y tomó aire—. Conozco a mi hermano y si él te pidió eso es porque te quiere. Ha visto en ti lo… —Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió—. Que aquí termine nuestro acuerdo no significa que no podamos ser amigos, ¿verdad? Somos adultos y esto no tiene por qué complicarse.

¿Y qué responder a eso? Si él me estaba dejando muy en claro lo que sentía, lo que significaba para él.

Estaba enamorada de TK y era una verdad que ya no podía seguir negándome. Había caído en el pozo de la felicidad eterna y no quería salir de ahí nunca.

— Te propongo algo —dijo, al ver que no decía nada—. Ven al aniversario de mis padres conmigo. Olvídate de Matt, de todo ese asunto si así lo quieres y ven a conocer a mi familia. A lo mejor hablando con mi mamá o mi papá puedas aclarar tus dudas.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes por mi hermano, él no estará ahí y aun si así fuera, dudo que hubiera problema con eso. Él sabe que somos amigos.

— Hay un pequeño detalle. —TK frunció el ceño, esperando a que le dijera de qué se trataba—. No tengo dinero para el…

— Ah eso. —Salió de la cocina y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió con un papel en la mano—. Reservé tu boleto esta tarde, junto con el mío. —Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

— TK… yo… ¿por qué…? —Me jaló del brazo para atraerme hacia él. Un brillo se encendió en su mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

— Ven conmigo —susurró antes de darme un beso en el cuello—. Tal vez sea la última vez que podamos… divertirnos.

Sonreí por la manera en que lo dijo. Nos miramos por un breve instante con sabor a eternidad y luego nos besamos.

* * *

**Perdón por el retraso... les dejo el cap antes de que me corten el internet :p me dicen si lo disfrutaron y qué creen que pasará *chan chan chan* jaja...  
**

**Btw, para las chicas (y algunos chicos, si quieren :p): vean videos de Arden Rose en youtube! Estoy obsesionada con sus tutoriales jaja me encanta.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You bring me to my knees**

**You make me testify**

Aterrizamos en San Francisco al mediodía. Por suerte el vuelo estuvo bastante tranquilo, sin turbulencia y John no paró de mirar por la ventana, apuntar a las nubes, las aves y gritar de emoción. Yo me entretuve leyendo un rato mientras TK usaba mi hombro como almohada.

Había decidido acompañarlo al aniversario de sus padres (después de todo, ya tenía mi boleto) y distraerme de todo el asunto con Matt. Sabía que no sería sencillo, especialmente porque era su familia a la que vería, pero intentaría enfocarme en algo más que en la decisión que debía tomar.

Porque para mi mala fortuna, aún tenía que decidir. TK me aseguró que al lado de su hermano sería feliz, que Matt cuidaría de mí como si de su propia vida se tratara, que tenía la convicción de que el matrimonio era de una vez y hasta que la muerte nos separe, y no me abandonaría, aun cuando pudiéramos tener fuertes discusiones, él terminaría cediendo.

Todo lo que una chica, excepto Hikari Yagami, quería.

El taxi nos dejó frente a una lujosa residencia en una de las zonas más costosas de la ciudad. Frente a nosotros había un portón dorado, muy alto, y al fondo se erguía la casa (mansión) que debía tener al menos unas siete habitaciones, sin contar los demás cuartos.

— ¿Nerviosa? —inquirió TK.

— Algo. —Sonreí.

— No te preocupes, mis papás van a amarte.

Y ese era precisamente mi temor, que ellos me vieran como una buena persona, que se encariñaran conmigo y algún día se enteraran de la clase de monstruo que era, por salir con sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo.

Oh, y acostarme con uno de ellos.

Entramos a la preciosa casa, bañada en color blanco: el piso, paredes, muebles… era todo tan resplandeciente y bonito que me dio la impresión de estar en el cielo, adentro de las moradas de los ángeles.

— ¡Querido! —Fuimos sorprendidos por una mujer muy elegante, de largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Llevaba un vestido naranja floreado que le caía hasta las rodillas, un delgado cinto café ajustado en la estrecha cintura y unos altísimos tacones blancos. Tenía los mismos ojos azules que TK.

— Hola mamá. —Takeru la abrazó y ella le besó ambas mejillas—. Ella es Kari. Espero que no te moleste que la haya invitado.

— Para nada. ¿Cómo estás, querida? —La señora me abrazó. Su perfume olía delicioso. Vainilla. De pronto los nervios que había contenido desaparecieron. A pesar de que era una mujer distinguida de porte elegante, su actitud era noble y su mirada muy tierna.

— Muy bien. Gracias. —Sonreí.

— ¿Y tú, hermoso? —Se dirigió a John, quien corrió a sus brazos y la besó con gusto—. Tu mami está en el patio, ¿por qué no vas a verla? —El pequeño asintió y en un segundo desapareció de ahí—. Le pediré a Charles que lleve su equipaje a…

— No hace falta, mamá. —La interrumpió TK—. Yo mismo llevo las maletas. Quiero darle a un tour a Kari por la casa. —Ella sonrió y asintió simplemente.

— Bien. Estaré en el jardín trasero con tu prima. Tu padre debe estar en camino.

Sin decir más, ella salió también.

TK me pidió que lo acompañara a la parte superior. Cabe decir que las preciosas escaleras estaban tapizadas con una alfombra roja muy bonita.

— Shhh. —TK me tapó la boca con una mano sin dejar de besarme el cuello. Yo me aferré a su espalda y lo arañé varias veces.

Su pequeña cama rechinaba con los movimientos que él hacía para penetrarme y fue inevitable reír entre gemidos. Aquél colchón individual era muy pequeño para nosotros dos.

Besé su cuello y lo mordí. Luego besé sus hombros, su pecho… deslicé mis manos por su espalda, sus muslos, piernas…

Takeru soltó un fuerte gemido antes de colapsar en un esperado clímax y segundos después yo también dejé escapar la pasión interna. Para cuando terminamos estábamos todos sudados y sonreímos de satisfacción al vernos. Sus preciosos ojos azules brillaban con encanto. Se tumbó al lado mío y permanecimos quietos, recuperando el aliento, mirando el techo blanco que estaba adornado por estrellas, lunas, y otras calcomanías luminosas de esas que brillan en la oscuridad.

Por fin tuve un tiempo decente para poder observar lo que era la habitación de TK. Tenía muchos posters pegados en las paredes de bandas de rock y modelos de _Victoria Secret_ en lencería. Frente a nosotros, pendida de una pared, estaba una televisión de pantalla plana con un equipo de videojuegos, similar al del departamento.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —inquirió y me giré para verlo de frente.

— Sí. ¿Crees que alguien nos escuchó…? —TK pasó un brazo por mi espalda para atraerme más hacia él y me besó la nariz.

— Bueno, eres muy ruidosa.

— ¿Qué! —dije riendo.

— En serio, Saltamontes, eres más ruidosa que un dinosaurio hambriento. A veces me asustas —reí muchísimo y le di un pequeño golpe sin fuerza en el pecho—. "Oh TK, sí… dale más… oh… oh… duro… vamos… ya…. Ahhhhhh Dios…" — comenzó a hacer una exagerada imitación de mi voz. Yo no podía dejar de reír y finalmente mis carcajadas lo contagiaron.

— Eres terrible, ¿sabes? No sé cómo puedo acostarme con un monstruo como tú.

— Admite que te encanta —dijo, besándome los labios. Acaricié una de sus mejillas y le aparté el cabello de la frente.

— Sí me encantas TK. Me encanta estar contigo… estoy… —las palabras se atoraron en mi pecho y pude sentir los latidos de mi apresurado corazón palpitando con estruendo en mi pecho.

— Kari… a mí… yo… —él también parecía no hallar las palabras que quería decir. O tal vez no sabía qué decir.

— Estoy enamorada de ti —dije finalmente. Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido y abrió la boca pero sin decir algo—. Desde hace mucho. Me gustas, te quiero, yo…

— Espera. ¿Y Matt?

— Estuve aferrada a él durante mucho tiempo pero sólo fue un capricho. Es a ti a quien yo quiero, TK —. Él sonrió y se acercó para besarme.

— Yo también me enamoré de ti, Kari. Pero tenía miedo de decírtelo, te veías feliz con mi hermano y lo nuestro…

— Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos.

Volvió a besarme y nos quedamos durante un rato así, dándonos caricias, saboreándonos. Comiéndonos con la mirada sin reprimir lo que estábamos sintiendo.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza :( me cuesta poder avanzar sin laptop pero ya pronto me compraré otra jaja :p **


	10. Chapter 10

**You can make a sinner change his ways**

— ¡Basta, TK! —grité fuerte para que pudiera escuchar mi voz entre el estruendo de una canción remixeada de _Mumford & Sons_. Él sonrió y estiró mi brazo para atraerme a su cuerpo.

Llevábamos horas en la pista de baile, y a pesar de que hacía rato me había quitado los tacones, los pies trazaban puntadas de dolor. No hacía mucho que habíamos terminado de cenar y eso, aunado a la cantidad de alcohol que de mesa en mesa y pariente y pariente, fuimos ingiriendo, estaban girando en mi estómago, pidiéndole permiso al esófago para salir por donde entraron.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó, acercándose a mi oído.

— Sí, sólo… quiero ir a descansar un rato —él asintió y juntos fuimos de vuelta a la mesa.

Hiroaki y Nancy, padres de TK, se acercaron a nosotros al instante. Yo estaba echa un lío intentando ponerme los tacones con una mano y tapando el escote del vestido negro que había comprado para esa noche. Era strapless, ceñido de la cintura y tenía una abertura por mi pierna izquierda hasta poco arriba de la rodilla, lo cual me facilitaba los movimientos. Aunque ese día particularmente mis «niñas» habían decidido inflamarse —cosa con la que el rubio se deleitaba— y me sentía como una stripper.

— ¿Todo bien? —inquirió Nancy con esa encantadora sonrisa que por fortuna su pequeño había heredado.

— Sí. Todo les ha quedado precioso —dije, echándole un ojo de nuevo al lujosísimo salón de eventos en el que fácilmente había unas doscientas personas. No entendía cómo los Ishida conocían a tanta gente.

— Gracias, querida. Me gustaría que pudieras… pudieran —aclaró mirando a su hijo quien fruncía le ceño fingiendo estar celoso—. Volver y pasar un fin de semana en nuestra casa campestre.

— Suena como algo que definitivamente quiero hacer —sonreí.

— Takeru me ha dicho que estudias literatura, ¿es eso cierto? —inquirió su padre, dándole un trago a su copa de champán.

— Así es, señor. Apenas inicié la universidad.

— ¿Y has pensado en dónde quieres trabajar?

— Bueno… ha decir verdad me encantaría poder publicar algún día. Especialmente ensayos y novelas. Pero éste período llevé un curso de edición y un columnista del _New York Times_ nos compartió su experiencia laboral y quedé fascinada.

— ¿El _New York Times_? Tengo conocidos ahí. Precisamente el jefe de redacción de la sección general es mi amigo. Si te interesa, podría hablarle de ti y…

— ¿De verdad! —lo interrumpí, sorprendida. Me llevé las manos a la boca e intenté lo más que pude controlarme pero la emoción brotaba por mis poros. Hiroaki sonrió ampliamente y volteó a ver a su hijo, como si estuviera comunicándose con él a través de la mirada—. Eso sería maravilloso. Estaría más que agradecida, yo…

— Ésta semana haré las llamadas. Quizás pueda darte un espacio para alguna columna, algo sencillo que puedas combinar con tus estudios.

— Muchísimas gracias, señor.

— Llámame Hiroaki.

Si hubiese una escala para medir las emociones —o si conociera alguna— yo estaría en la cúspide de la felicidad. Sabía de antemano que un empleo de redacción era difícil de conseguir, especialmente para alguien que aún no se ha graduado, y aun con título en mano, ingresar al _New York Times_ parecía un sueño inalcanzable para muchos, como yo, quienes manteníamos los pies en la tierra para no herirnos con desilusiones.

Definitivamente haber conocido a TK era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Sus labios succionaron mi cuello y bajaron hasta besar uno de mis senos, pero la presión de su rostro contra mi cuerpo me dolió y solté un gemido.

— Despacio —le pedí.

TK me sujetaba de las piernas y poco a poco lo sentí entrar en mí. Me aferré a su cuello y jalé un poco su cabello. Él se movió, entrando y saliendo, incrementando el ritmo. Sudor, gemidos, visión borrosa, nuestros perfumes mezclados, su camiseta desabrochada, mi labial en su cuello, alientos combinados… la adrenalina corría por nuestras venas.

Estábamos encerrados en una de las oficinas del salón de eventos. Takeru me tenía atrapada contra una pared. Hacía menos de quince minutos que habíamos entrado y a mí me parecía más tiempo. Aunque lo divertido de todo era que si nos descubrían jamás podría ver ese empleo en el _New York Times_.

Solté un gemido y me aferré a los hombros del rubio, colapsando en placer, seguida por la descarga de su entusiasmo en mi interior.

TK me besó los labios, tomando aire en cada roce. Lentamente fue bajando mis piernas pero yo seguí besándolo, aferrada a su cuello, acariciando su rostro, saboreando su lengua…

— Kari… —levanté la mirada y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. ¡Oh, Dios de mi vida! Pagaría con mi alma el precio de poder ver esos ojos azules por toda la eternidad—. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…

— Yo te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, más —sonrió y volvió a besarme.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos —asentí simplemente y me acomodé el vestido.

Salimos de ahí sin ser vistos. O al menos no nos dimos cuenta.

Me sentía como _Jack _y _Rose_ en _Titanic_. Esa escena en donde van saliendo de su momento pasional a la cubierta, justo antes de que el barco se estrelle con el iceberg.

TK me llevó de la mano de vuelta al salón pero antes de entrar me detuve. Tuve que arquearme pues un cólico me paralizó completamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió él. Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme y asentir.

— Sólo, tuve como un mareo. Debió ser… —lo miré un momento, pensando en si sería prudente o no decirle mis sospechas—. Olvídalo ya. Vámonos.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres sentarte? —apuntó a una salita que estaba en el lobby de aquél lugar.

— No, estoy bien —sonreí y recuperé mi postura.

Entramos de vuelta. Muchos de los invitados ya se habían ido, otros bailaban y unos cuantos permanecían en su mesa comiendo por segunda vez el postre de nieve y galletas que habían servido.

Miré a los papás de TK en la pista de baile. Nancy apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Hiroaki mientras se balanceaban, junto a las otras cuarenta y tantas parejas, al ritmo de una balada de _Sara Bareilles e Ingrid Michaelson_.

— ¿A ti te gustaría casarte, Saltamontes? —un suspiró se me escapó del pecho antes de siquiera responder. Mantuve mis ojos clavados en las parejas —ya mayores de edad— que se sonreían y besaban al bailar.

— ¿La verdad? Sí. Mis padres han estado juntos por mucho tiempo y he crecido creyendo que algún día encontraré a alguien con quien compartir el resto de mi vida así como ellos.

— ¿O sea que aún no lo encuentras? —me giré para verlo de frente.

— No. Lo siento… no quise decir eso…

— Relájate, sólo estaba jugando —me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada, sintiéndome apenada.

— ¿Tú piensas casarte algún día? —TK abrió la boca a punto de responder cuando nos interrumpieron.

— ¿Mi hermanito? ¿Casado? No lo creo. Él es un soltero empedernido que le huye al compromiso, ¿no es así, enano? —los dos nos sobresaltamos al ver a Matt ahí. Llevaba un traje negro y camisa blanca. Dejó la copa de champán sobre la mesa.

— ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Takeru.

— Ya ves cómo es el Universo. Siempre conspira a mi favor. Se canceló mi reunión de último momento y por suerte apenas llegué al aeropuerto, hallé que estaba por despegar un vuelo hacia acá —Matt no me quitaba los ojos de encima y temí que estuviera enojado. En ese instante por mi mente pasaron mil ideas: ¿y si nos había escuchado? ¿Y si nos había visto? ¡Dios! ¿Y si sus papás le habían dicho que yo estaba con TK?

— Al fin los veo juntos —farfulló Hiroaki, acercándose a nosotros.

— Matt, hijo, ¿ya conociste a Kari? —dijo Nancy, apuntándome con sus ojos.

— De hecho, mamá, Kari es la chica de la que te hablaba hace un momento.

— ¿Ah si?

Escuché un pesado suspiro salir del pecho de TK y supe que el iceberg ya había agujerado el fondo de mi barco.

— Kari es mi prometida. Nos vamos a casar —soltó el rubio. La expresión de todos, excepto de Takeru, fue de sorpresa. Incluyendo la mía.

¿Prometidos? ¿Cómo se atrevía a afirmar algo así? ¡Ni siquiera lo habíamos hablado! Pero, ¿qué hacer? No quería armar una escena enfrente de sus papás y mucho menos en ese lugar.

— ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? —me preguntó Hiroaki.

— Eh… yo…

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —le preguntó Nancy a TK. Por la expresión en su rostro y su tono de voz, supe que más que querer esa respuesta, quería una explicación al «¿y por qué dormiste con ella?». Digo, fue bastante obvio y si no lo descubrió por sí misma, alguno de sus sirvientes debió chismeárselo.

— Sí, mamá. Matt me pidió que no lo dijera.

— Kari y yo queríamos hacerlo cuando estuviéramos todos juntos. Por cierto… —Matt sacó del bolso interno de su saco una cajita negra de terciopelo y la abrió frente a mis ojos. Un precioso y delicado anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón al centro deslumbró mi mirada más que una docena de focos de 100 watts. Acto seguido, puso la sortija que encajaba perfectamente en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y besó el dorso de ésta.

Y en ese momento sentí que el agua me cubría completamente y un grillete me jalaba a lo más hondo del mar junto con mi barco.

* * *

**Gracias, gracias, gracias! Ver todos su reviews me ha dejado más que inspirada y animada! Ufff rueguen porque me llegue alguien con una herencia para poder comprarme una laptop T_T créanme que si vieran la computadora de escritorio que estoy usando ni a ustedes se les antojaría prenderla jaja pero pondré más kilos para no tardar tanto, quizás para antes del miércoles ya suba otro capítulo pero no prometo nada! :D**

**Las canciones son I will wait – Mumford & Sons y Winter song – Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson.**

**El libro que les recomiendo es En nombre del amor, de Nicolas Sparks.**

**Besos!**


End file.
